Win Mirage
Senkou Bishoujo Tokusou-tai Win Mirage Japanese Title: 閃光美少女特捜隊 ウィンミラージュ English Title: Special Unit Beauty: Win Mirage 'First Movie: Senkou Bishoujo Tokusou-tai Win Mirage 1' Airdate: February 11, 2005 A certain experiment is carried out on Hiromitsu Sudo， a hideous criminal， at the special Electrotechnical Laboratory. However， the experiment fails! At that moment an irreparable warp occurs in this world. Sudo is blown into the mirror world and attains invincible power. The Flash Beauty Special Investigation Unit-Win Mirage Spark confronts the evolved Sudo， that is， Galvary Gloria to defeat him. A violent battle unfolds with Schperta， Galvary’s number one executive! Spark is at the on the verge of collapsing， having to fight the enemy alone... At that moment， another figure dressed in a Win Mirage outfit appears! 'Second Movie: Senkou Bishoujo Tokusou-tai Win Mirage 2' Airdate: February 11, 2005 Galvery’s top executive， Schperta， is defeated. Dekohz， the second executive that Gloria sends out executes a film project that sucks in everyone who looks at images， into the mirror world. Yoko Morizono is among the people watching a movie at home. Dekohz， who takes note of Yoko who gallantly confronts her enemy， and has faith in her fighting qualities， tries to get her to join them， but is refused. A battle is launched between Dekohz and Flash.(Yoko) Flash is pressured by Dekohz’s overwhelming power. Just then， the 3rd Win Mirage appears. Will they be able to defeat malevolent evil?! 'Third Movie: Senkou Bishoujo Tokusou-tai Win Mirage 3' Airdate: February 11, 2005 After two of his executives are defeated， Gloria gives out orders and indiscriminately sucks people from all over into the mirror world. Spark and Flash fight him， but to no avail! Yuhri dispatches a mysterious girl called Thunder to the site. However， Thunder who cannot control her body collapses on the spot. The Electron Special Investigation Unit senses danger， so Yuhri goes off in person， to offer assistance. However， she is taken captive by the overwhelming power of Gloria! Thunder， although not completely recovered， sallies forth to rescue Yuhri. Spark and Flash follow Thunder from behind to help her. Dennnou tokusou-tai Win Mirage ZWEI Japanese Title: 電脳特捜隊ウィンミラージュＺＷＥＩ English Title: Cyber Special Unit: Win Mirage ZWEI 'First Movie: Dennnou tokusou-tai Win Mirage ZWEI -Red Rage-' Airdate: April 13, 2007 Assassination Clan ”Poison” is seeking the life of the CEO of Takatsu Co. Ltd. To frustrate their plans， Hikaru Hidera， self-proclaimed ”ace” of Win Mirage， provides personal protection disguised as his secretary. However， she is betrayed by CEO’s son and is attacked by Strangler， Poison’s deadly assassin. Hikaru beats off the attack， but Hikaru’s partner Haruka Kazamatsuri， chasing Strangler too far， is caught by the enemy. Holding Haruka hostage， Poison demands surrender， but Hikaru makes CEO’s safety priority and refuses to negotiate. Haruka is tortured by Stinger， high-ranked Strangler， but she manages to escape. Meanwhile， Hikaru tries to protect CEO Takatsu， but another betrayal of his son lands them in a fresh trouble. Stinger， intent on tormenting Hikaru who cannot do anything because the CEO is taken hostage， keeps severely torturing her as she likes. Now Haruka hurries to Hikaru， but can she save the life of Takatsu and her? 'Second Movie: Dennnou tokusou-tai Win Mirage ZWEI -Green Smile-' Airdate: April 27, 2007 Bent on revenge for the death of Strangler， Stinger hatches a ruthless plan to destroy Win Mirage. Stinger attacks Hikaru and Haruka， and severely damages Haruka with a poisonous sting. Haruka suffers from the pains caused by the poison with no antidote， but grief-stricken Hikaru can do nothing for her wounded partner. This is exactly what Stinger planned. Now Hikaru must endure the sorrow watching the slow death of Haruka in front of her - the same sorrow as when her Strangler was killed! Hikaru realizes Stinger’s heinous scheme and attempts to get the antidote only Stinger possesses. She manages to find Stinger， but is beaten up by her as she could do nothing to Stinger， the only one who can save the life of Haruka. Stinger delights herself in watching Haruka slowly dying and wouldn’t give the serum. To get the antidote， Hikaru finally decides to do one thing， seeing this is the only chance left for her. Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:Japanese Live Action